Зак Зилберг
Зак — главный персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore», «The Junior» и «The Senior», был студентом Хартфилда и одним из соседей вашего персонажа. Он закончил колледж в «The Senior», ''часть 15. Он впервые появляется в «''The Freshman, книга 1», ''часть 2. Внешность У Зака короткие каштановые волосы, голубые глаза и светлая кожа. В книгах с первую по третью он носит оливково-зелёную с бежевым куртку с кожаными вставками и карманами, белую рубашку и синюю футболку. Его официальная одежда — фиолетовый смокинг с бело-голубой клетчатой рубашкой. В книге 4 Зак носит белую рубашку принтом мороженого. Личность Зак — хороший и милый парень. Он считается очень логичным и идеалистичным, но, прежде всего, он чрезвычайно предан своим друзьям. Части The Freshman Книга 1 * Chapter 2: Rooftop Games * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal The Freshman: Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Книга 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 11: Visitors * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Книга 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Книга 4 * Chapter 1: Rockin' Down the Highway * Chapter 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay * Chapter 3: Summer Wine * Chapter 4: Can't Buy Me Love * Chapter 5: Born to be Wild * Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising * Chapter 8: Stand By Me The Freshman: Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted [[:Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Серии']]/[[The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Книга']]: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Chapter 6: Confessions #LoveHacks Книга 1 * Chapter 15: Why Sports Dated Have Us Hooked The Sophomore Книга 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 11: Sabotage * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Книга 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Книга 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 3: Shake it Off * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain * Chapter 11: Sorry (не на экране; физическое появление вариативно) * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line (вариативно) * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel (не на экране) * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Отношения Ваш персонаж Ваш персонаж и Зак, похоже, очень близки. На самом деле, можно было бы считать Зака самым близким не романтическим персонажем во всём блоке. Эта парочка постоянно даёт друг другу полезные советы и время от времени ведёт плодотворный диалог. Если вы помогли повысить его уверенность в себе, в последней главе «''The Sophomore''» он использует новые украшения для вечеринки в гостиной. Тайлер «Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, какой ты восхитительно занудный? Мы с тобой братаны по учёбе», — ''Зак Тайлеру в книге 1, часть 5.'' Тайлер — ''лучший друг Зака и его партнер по играм. Брэндон ''«Я никогда раньше не испытывал таких чувств ни к кому другому... Я не хочу потерять то, что у нас есть!», — ''Зак о Брэндоне ''в книге 2, часть 14. В книге 1 Заку сильно нравится Брэндон, но у него не хватает смелости поговорить с ним. Брэндон находит застенчивое поведение Зака очень милым, и он хотел бы узнать его получше. Если ваш персонаж поддерживает Зака, он сможет приударить за Брэндоном, и они вместе отправятся на церемонию. В книге 2 Брэндон и Зак — официальная пара, и всё, кажется, идет довольно хорошо (они даже празднуют свой месячный юбилей), пока Брэндон не признаётся, что он переводится в колледж в Перу на три месяца. Зак ведёт себя так, будто это его не очень беспокоит, потому что он не хочет, чтобы Брэндон волновался. Но на самом деле Зак в ужасе, потому что он не знает, сможет ли он справиться с отношениями на расстоянии. В книге 3 показано, как сильно они скучают друг по другу. Соседи Зака делают всё, чтобы поддержать пару и подбодрить их. Они счастливы, когда Брэндон возвращается в конце книги. Однако в книге 4 Зак говорит, что он и Брэндон расстались. Вскоре они снова увидятся на фестивале «Аврора» в конце книги 4. Грант Грант — рабочий, который помогает ему и его друзьям работать над тем, чтобы дом Васкеса не был разрушен. Они начинают встречаться в конце «''The Sophomore, книга 2». Когда собака Гранта Барпи пропала, и Зак просит вашего персонажа помочь ему найти её в «''The Senior», часть 10 он также упоминает, что он запланировал романтический сюрприз, потому что это день их годичной годовщины с момента начала их отношений. Другие наряды |-|The Freshman= Zack.jpg|Основной наряд Zack2.jpg|Наряд на вечеринку Zack Summer.png|Летний наряд |-|The Sophomore= Zack Halloween.png|Halloween Outfit Zack yellow suit.png|Yellow suit |-|The Senior= Zack Graduation.png|Graduation Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи «The Freshman» Категория:Студенты Категория:ЛГБТ Категория:Персонажи «The Sophomore» Категория:Персонажи «The Senior» Категория:Персонажи «The Junior» Категория:Студенты Хартфилдского университета